Blushings & Birthday
by vvchan
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love and Bella's clumsiness is calling out for more embarassing situations. And with Bella being Bella she almost forgets about a very important day. This is my first Twilight ff... I hope you enjoy it!


**Hey all..this is my very first fanfic I do in English…and also my first about Twilight! Thank you to Meg for beta- reading! I hope you'll enjoy it, also if I am not Stephenie Meyer and none of the characters are belong to me….!**

**Blushing & Birthday  
**  
Bella PoV

When I woke up that morning, the first thing I noticedwas the rain making a plopping sound on the roof of our house. Fine, then Edward wouldn't need to hide today. Sometimes even a town like Forks has itsgood sides. The second thing I realized, however, was Edward, who was sitting in the more or less comfortable chair in my room, looking at me with a bright smile.

"Morning, Bella!"

I could tell from the look in his face, that he was trying hard to surpress a laugh. "Morning….why are you that happy?"

He finally laughed aloud.

"First, because I'm here with you. Second, I just remembered your speech while you were sleeping."

Oh no, I had done it again. I blushed.

"What did I say, then?"

He came over to me, took my pillow and started acting. He embraced it and told my pillow :

"Edward, I love you so much. You're so comfortable…."

"I did not!"

He smiled.

"You did."

I blushed again. That was me….no other girl in this world could do such embarrasing things, while her boyfriend is around. Or at least most boyfriends wouldn't hear such words, as they are sleeping in the nightime. But not my Edward. My vampire, my love. Now he left my pillow to embrace me, softly he was touching my hair, then my cheeks. He looked right into my eyes, so that I lost myself again in the look into his eyes. They were dark topaz. Dark. That would mean he has to go hunting soon. Then I heardhis angel voice whisper:

"Bella, as much as I enjoy being with you, well, I think you have to hurry up now. School's waiting."

With a sigh I took my clothes for today and went off for the bathroom. He followed me, still smiling. I looked at him suspiciously. He gently touched my neck.

"Hey, Bella, I'm not following you into the shower! I don't believe you! Actually I wanted to go down to the kitchen and prepare your breakfast!"

"Oh…thanks."

I blushed again. Why am I always blushing? Why always me? OK…he couldn't blush anymore…but did that mean I had to do that for the two of us? I rushed to take a shower.

Edward PoV

She was so cute. I was sure that this was exactly the thing I wanted to do for all eternity. Watching her awake. Watching her nice face blushing. Now I was standing in the kitchen of her house that was completely filled with her fragrance, that I loved and desired so much, and I was preparing her breakfast. Cereal with milk. I wondered everyday again why she liked that food that much, it looked disgusting to me. Ok…I was the last one to tell that food doesn't look good, as mine was some bleeding animal in most of the cases, so don't mind. I could hear her singing under the shower. It was funny when she forgot about my special senses. These senses which brought me to her. I remembered the first day we met. That horrible day when I thought I had to ruin all my family got only to get her blood.Her delicious blood. Her scent just blew me away that day. And it does everyday again. But I'll never hurt her. I can't. She became so special to me. She became my life. I remembered how afraid I was that I would lose her, when that James tried to kill her. But she survived. In a kind of ironic way she survived because I sucked her blood in the end. I still don't know how I managed to stop drinking the sweetest blood that ever existed on earth. Well, I guess she was able to awake the little humanity that was still somewhere inside my vampire body. Everyday I have to deal with new emotions. First I wanted only her blood, then I had to realize that I don't like it when there are other males around her than me. That was the point where I became suspicious of myself. Was that jealousy? Yes…..and I had to realize that it was even love that I was feeling towards her. A neverending emotion towards her. Just one look in her eyes, just one b**l**ushing of hers and I was happier than I had ever been before in my long life. The urge of simply touching her body was often also stronger than my thirst for her blood. I feel so human with her. I love to kiss her.But I'm always afraid that my monster will get controlover me again. I've got to surpress my desires. I don't want to hurt her. I love her. Her, not only her blood. In a strange way I'm proud to say that.  
But now she had finished showering and dressing for today and I heard her running down the stairs. As everyday I went in front of the stairs and grabbed her when she, as everytime, lost balance. She was lying in my arms and her delicious scent reached my senses again. I moaned. Then smiled. I hoped she took it for a reaction towards her clumsiness. I watched her eating her breakfast, with that smile staying on my face. My Bella, my love, my eternity.  
Bella PoV

Breaktime at school. Edward and I went to the cafeteria do get a meal for me and a fake lunch for him. His cute sister Alice waved to us. Emmet grinned, as well as Jasper. Only Rosalie was trying to concentrate on something else. Well, let her behave the way she wants to. The both of us sat down on a seperate table. I smiled at my friends. They had always curious to jealous looks in their faces when I was having lunch with Edward. I could completely understand them. Who wouldn't like to have lunch with the most beautiful boy ever seen? I myself often thought I was dreaming.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

I heard that beautiful velvet voice ask, right next to my ear. I blushed. "Ähe…..that…mh….ohm…you're just a dream, to**o** wonderful to be true."

I answered honestly, dazzled from his gorgeous smell, from his lips near my face. He laughed. Then his look became serious again.

"Bella, I'll take you home after school, but I'm afraid I can't visit you this evening. I need to hunt."

His eyes looked sad. As mine. I didn't want to be away from him.

"But…..by the colour of your eyes I would have said you had about three days left…...!"

He looked into my eyes and gave me his coke.

"I don't want to be hungry tomorrow.", he said secretly.

"Tomorrow?"

I didn't know what he meant. He grinned. Sometimes I wished I had his mind reading gift just for a few minutes. Just to get to know what he was up to all the time. For me he sometimes was a secret, as least of the same size as he was beautiful. My heart was beating fast. I was sure he realized that. I knew he liked it, somehow.

When we sat in his Volvo in front of my house that afternoon, he softly touched my shoulder and pulled me a little bit closer to him. I could feel his breath. My heart was jumping. Then I could feel his cold lips on mine, searching fora kiss. I closed my eyes and tried to return his kiss softly.

"Be careful Bella. I love you. See you tomorrow."

Faster than my eyes could see he was outside the car to open my door. He embraced me once more, waited until I was inside the house without an accident and drove away. Tomorrow….mh.. I took a look on the calendar in our kitchen. Then I gulped, I blushed. Tomorrow…..how could I forget? The next day would be Edward's birthday! Sometimes I'm not only clumsy but well…I don't even have words for that. Another thought ran through my mind. I needed a birthday present! But what could I buy for a more than hundred year old creature whose family was so rich that they could afford to own their own car park? But then- I wondered myself about that idea- I knew the perfect gift for him. I rushed to my truck and drove to Forks jewellery. I remembered something that fitted perfectly to my plan.

A necklace with a little silver capsule. It didn't look too girlish. Actually it looked like it was made for a graceful vampire like Edward. I looked at the price. Wow…but I could manage that. I bought it and drove towards the hospital. I hoped Carlisle would have a shift. I had to asked a favour. The nurse I asked to take me to Dr. Cullen looked very suspicious. It was obvious that she adored him. But finally she took me to his office. I knocked on the door. "Come in , Bella!"

Oh…he must have smelled me.

"Hey, Carlisle!"

He stood up and gently smiled at me.

"What's the honour of your visit here?"

I blushed. His elegant way of speaking always made me speechless.

"Ähm…", I slowly began. "You know..it's Edward's birthday tomorrow. And I…well, I had an idea for a gift. But I need your help. And your advice. So would you?"

"I'll gladly help you Bella! Hey, you're a part of my family, don't forget about that!"

He smiled again.

"So, what is it?"

I told him my idea. He looked concerned sometimes but finally he said

"OK, I'll help you. He will surely like it, also I'm not sure how he'll react."

Good. But now the uncomfortable part of getting his present began. Needles. I hate them. But with Carlisle smiling at me I decided to be brave. For Edward.  
"So, you'll come to our house tomorrow?"

Carlisle asked hopefully.

"Won't Edward be at school?"

I was confused.

"Well, I wouldn't give him that present at school, Bella. It's very personal- and, as a matter of fact, he can't go to school tomorrow. It will be a sunny day. So I invite you to join our little party at home."

He was so nice… a perfect father. I tried to hide the tears in my eyes.

"Thanks, Carlisle. Thanks for all you've done for me and for all you do. See you tomorrow, bye!"  
At home I cooked dinner for Charlie and me. I told him that I was invited at Cullens tomorrow, because of Edward's birthday. My father smiled. He liked the Cullens and so he let me go. After dinner I went to my room, finished my homework and went to bed. Now that all the work was done I realized how much I missed Edward. But as I was in a hurry all day I was tired and soon I fell asleep.

Edward PoV

When I came home from my hunting trip with Jasper early that morning the sun had broken the clouds. It was my birthday. But this time I felt somehow enthusiastic about it. My first one with Bella. Would she have a present? I scanned the thoughts of my family. Nothing. But I realized that Carlisle tried to hide something, as he was concentrating on meaningless things. Hah…he must know something. But as it was Carlisle I didn't want to ask. My family welcomed me with a "Happy birthday" song. They were so nice. But I missed Bella. I cursed the sun for her appearance that day. Bella….I wanted to touch her, smell her. Bella, Bella, Bella. Esme must have realized the look in my eyes. She gently touched my shoulder and smiled.

"She'll be here in a few hours."

She would come here! Wow, that itself was the most precious present for me. After getting the presents of my family, of which I liked Alice'svery much, which was a photo of Bella and myself at the prom, I went to my room and listened to the classical CD Japser gave me. I lay down on my couch, closed my eyes and tried to relax. But as I shut my eyelids I always saw Bella smiling at me. God, she was everywhere! I missed her. I desired her. I loved her.  
As I realized that I couldn't relax that way I decided to try Bella's method. Showering. Not that I had needed a shower, but she always seemed to be relaxed after it.

Bella PoV

After school I rushed to Cullen mansion with all my old truck could do. I was excited to see Edward again. I had missed him so much. School is horrible without him next to me.With him it gets at least bearable.  
I stopped my truck in the big parking lot, next to the wonderful red convertible, which was Rosalie's, and knocked on the door. Emmett opened with a big grin.

"Hey Bella, nice to see ya!"

He was something of an older brother. I liked him. Alice flew down the stairs to give me a hug. Jasper waved to me. Esme smiled and Carlisle gave me a conspirator-smile. I grinned. "Where's Edward?"

"He's in his room. I thinks he's brushing his hair or something. Heard his voice in his bathroom."

"Ok, then I'll say happy birthday to him!"

I tiptoedupstairs. As quiet as possible. I heard music coming out of his room. I went in. No Edward. Bathroom. Ok…I rushed in, thinking he would be standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. I really thought that. But when I entered the room something very very very embarrasing happened. A thing you won't be able to top. I opened the door. Right in that very moment he, well,…he stepped out of the shower. I think you can imagine what he was wearing. Or what do you wear under the shower? Oh my God! He looked at me surprised. With an earcrashing "wuahhhhhh!" I ran out of the room, downstairs, hiding behind the sofa. They all looked surprised.

"Bella, are you OK? What happened?"

I couldn't breath. My face had the colour of a cherry. My heart ran amok.

"Bella?"

"Brushing his hair….no, he wasn't at all!" I groaned.

"Oh….."

The six of them went silent. But each of them had a bright smile in the face. Even Rosalie. Where was that black hole when I needed it? Why always me! I cried.

Edward PoV

There she was. Right in front of me. With a shocked look. She cried loud and ran away. I hadn't realized she was in the house. I had locked out the voices in my head and tried to think of nothing while the hot water was runing down my cold body. The showering gel I used had completely knocked out my smelling sense for that time. Oh Bella. I looked down at me. In that very moment she was standing in the door of my bathroom I myself hadn't realized that I was naked. I was surprised to see her, as I didn't notice her presence before. Somehow I felt embarrased. But the whole situation was somehow funny. It was like a really Bella-made situation. No other person in the world could be able to put her foot in it.That was my Bella. I had to smile about her clumsiness again, and about her ability to blush about 1000 times a day. But I had to admit that this had been the deepest blush of her I've ever seen.  
Now I could hear the others laugh in their thoughts. That was clear. But if I could have blushed I would have done it in that moment because all six vampires downstairs were imagining that situation. Me stepping out of the shower and Bella entering the room. Ok, it was funny…but please….I don't like anybody see me naked. Except for Bella perhaps…someday. I grinned. I pulled on a black jeans and went downstairs to find Bella behind our sofa next to my piano, still blushing. The blood hurried through her veins. Her scent was wonderful. She tried to hide her face behind her long hair, in the same way as she did when we met first. Oh Bella.

Bella PoV

"Hey, why are you crying? Do I look that bad?"

That was his voice, his beautiful voice. I looked up. My face was red. He laughed. He was dressed in black jeans. Nothing more to say. I tried to get some oxygen into my lungs.

"I'm sorry…..I…I thought you'd be styling your hair or something like that!"

The whole family, including Edward laughed. He helped me up and happily brushed through my hair. I blushed again. He took my head in his hands, looking straight into my eyes.

"You haven't answered my question yet." , he said with such a seductive voice that I thought my heart would stop beating immediately.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!Behave yourself! Stop dazzling Bella with such a question!"

Carlisle shouted. Edward grinned. Carlisle smiled.

"So, but Bella, may I remind you that you actually had a reason to come here today?" Oh…yes…birthday…Edward…present. Slowly my mind began to work again.

"Oh…yes! Happy birthday, Edward!"

I embraced him. Perhaps a little bit too passionated. He moaned. I was feeling his cold skin. His perfect body near mine. I let go. I looked again at him, shyly.

"I…I have a present for you. Could I give it to you in your room perhaps?"

Carlisle adviced me to do that. Edward grinned. Jasper and Emmett did as well. I blushed. "No, not what you think! Oh…do male habits never change?" I sighed.

Then Edward threw me impatiently over his shoulder and took me to his room.

"Edward!" I screamed.

Then I felt the leather of his couch. Edward was lying over me with a excited look on his beautiful face. His perfect mouth was near mine.

"So, what present did you mean?"

Again that seductive voice. I felt dizzy.

"Edward…"

I felt his lips on mine, his body easily touching mine. "Don't forget breathing!" I warned myself. He pulled me closer on his chest. Then, suddleny he was gone. He was standing on the other side of his room, breathing fast.

"Edward, are you ok?"

He came back. He nodded.

"Sorry…I didn't want to shock you. But the desire grows stronger…everyday."

What did he mean by that?

"But you seemed to be able to control your bloodlust…?"

He gave me a crooked smile. I love it.

"Well..it's not only your blood that attracts me, you know…" I blushed. He smiled. "After all, I'm just a man sometimes."

That made me smile. He was so beautiful, again like a dream. His topaz eyes had a happy shimmer and the smile of an angel couldn't have been brighter than his.

Edward PoV

I would have given a lot for knowing her thoughts in that moment. Someday I'll go crazy because of her. Not only that I desire her more than anything else in this world, no she is the most complicated miracle ever been alive. But today I was even more curious. I wondered myself why I was, because I didn't care about my last 80 birthdays, but this one, well, it seemed to be somehow special to me. Now I looked at her with the most lovely look I could imagine.

"Bella? Please tell me, what is my present?"

I must have looked like a little curious boy. She smiled in a dazzled way, closed her eyes, than spoke with strong voice.

"Ok, I'll give it to you. So would you be so kind to close your eyes, Edward Cullen?"

I obeyed with a smile. I liked her trying to speak in an oldfashioned , over–polite way. I could feel her walking around me. Then I felt a cold thing around my neck. Ok, necklace. Then, and it drove me almost crazy, I felt her lips kissing my neck, as I normally do with hers. "Open your eyes, please!"

She was now again standing in front of me, her eyes sparkling excited. I looked down and saw that little siver caspule hanging on a silver chain. I softly touched it and took a closer look. I couldn't see anything. She laughed. I was a little bit confused.

"Smell!", she demanded.

I obeyed. And there it was, only a little scent was coming out of the capsule, but only that little fragrance managed to blow away my mind again.

"Is that---?" I asked carefully. She nodded.

"Yes, it's a drop of my blood. I…I wanted to show that I'll always be at your side. Somehow…."

She blushed. I didn't know what to say. On the one hand I was dazzled by her scent on the other hand I would have burst into tears if I could because of that present. It meant the world to me. She really gave me a part of herself, the part I desired most as a vampire. I kissed the capsule. Suddenly I had to grin.

"Something wrong?"

Bella looked confused. I smiled at her and took her into my arms.

"No, certainly not. I only remembered that you are afraid of needles. So how did you do?" She buried her head on my chest.

"Thank Carlisle for that!"

I looked down to her.She had stopped blushing for the moment, but her heart was beating fast. I whispered into her ear, hoping that I would be able to lay all my emotions I had inthat moment into my voice.

"Thank you, Bella. It is the most beautiful present I ever got. I love you."

Perhaps I should have said that she was the most beautiful present I ever got. But I didn't know if I had to thank her for that or God. And then the most unbelievable thing happened. I cried a tear of blood. She was my eternity.

The End


End file.
